


熬鹰片段五

by BMarPch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMarPch/pseuds/BMarPch
Kudos: 16





	熬鹰片段五

“——哟。”

鸣人起身，鲜红的双眸带着兽类般原始的杀气注视着自己。

“你醒啦。”

他说，唇边有涎水落下。

“那，我们开始吧，宇智波佐助。”

先是疯狂的吻。落在唇上，耳边，胸前，故意发出啧啧的响声。过于粗暴的调情让这一切毫无感觉可言，佐助皱着眉，仅仅是忍耐着被人摆布的厌恶感，随后被对方一把握住下身。几乎失去理智的鸣人此刻已经无法控制手中力度的太小，就像是要将对方完全搞坏那样疯狂地套弄着那里，强烈的刺激带来的疼痛和快感相互交织，佐助一时间发出了本能的呻吟，随后感到有什么冰凉的异物抵到了身后。

鸣人的手直接绕到对方的身后，用拇指探入后穴。因九尾化而尖锐的指甲刺入那里，佐助浑身一紧，痛苦地颤抖着。

他慢慢地绕着那里摸索了几圈，猛地深入其中。

没有扩张，没有前戏，甚至没有用唾液进行润滑。从来没接触过任何异物的那里被突然进入，被撕裂的感觉让佐助甚至呆愣了片刻，喉咙里发出“咳啊——”的奇妙声音。

除了痛，就是痛。痛感压过了本就不多的快感。佐助紧紧地咬着牙，汗水沿着鬓边滑落。他看向眼前近乎兽化的鸣人，定了定神，冷冷的嗤笑一声：

“真丑陋啊。”

原本还在穴口逡巡不前的拇指猛地深入其中。佐助痛苦地仰起头，喉结上下动了动。

鸣人一把抓住他的脖颈，双眼紧盯着他的瞳孔。

“专心点，我在操你呢。”

第二根手指没入。

彻底撕裂的痛楚让佐助的表情更加扭曲。可是随着食指的深入，某种奇妙的快感慢慢攀上了他的意识。这是什么感觉啊？佐助痛苦地喘息着，前所未有的冲击从他的两腿中间慢慢涌起，他的喉咙里开始发出难以抑制的呜咽。

“宇智波佐助，你总是说……你们是朋友。那么，朋友之间也会做这样的事情吗？”

鸣人放开他的脖颈，转而去抚摸他左侧的刘海，掀起来，吻上他的右眼，轻啄眼皮，带着极为粘稠的情欲。

他吻过他的脸，来到他的唇边，和那双充满暴戾和嗜血的双眼不同……他的吻脆弱而颤抖，像是生怕讲什么东西击碎那般，小心翼翼到让人发痒的地步。佐助微微睁开眼，有些烦躁地看着这极为分裂和扭曲的一幕。

“即使被糟践成这个样子……我的好朋友也依旧会对我手下留情吗？”鸣人绕过他的唇，转而去舔舐他的耳边。

——不好。这种感觉。

佐助颤抖了一下。

“啊哈，这个敏感带。你们果然是同一个人啊。”见到这样熟悉的反应，鸣人忽地笑了，他一边舔舐亲吻对方的耳廓，一边摸上他胸前的突起，食指和中指轻轻拨弄着。

“真是，”想要分散这份过于强烈的快感，佐助一边压下自己的喘息，一边竭尽全力地保证声调的平稳，试图和对方进行沟通：“……令人、作、呕啊。漩涡、鸣、”

原本没入后穴的手指突然抽插了起来。

“——”佐助的身体一震，原本还略带冷漠的神情突然变得扭曲，随即便不受控制地染上了某种痛苦的欢愉。

“我让你说话了吗？”鸣人的声音更低了一些，九尾的红眸中燃烧着血一般的疯狂：“专心点，我在操你——这句话，你他妈的那个字听不懂？”

他一把抓起佐助的刘海，出拳重击在他的脸上，接着又将他整个人都掀翻在地，发狂般地质问他——

“所以呢！？令人作呕？！那你们倒是他妈的杀了我啊？”鸣人的声音大到整个森林都快听得见，他扯着嗓子，声嘶力竭地吼着：“你们一个个道貌岸然地评价着我的丑陋，批判着我的罪恶，却又总是在最关键的时刻下不去手？什么难听的话都让你们姓宇智波的说了，什么好事都让你们姓宇智波的做了，所以呢？！  
一边说着恨我恨到要宰了我，一边又把千鸟打偏，你们到底想怎么样！？说着只把我当普通朋友，却又在我毁了你们一切的时候选择原谅？！你们到底想让我对你们怎么想？！宇智波佐助你他妈的是不是脑子有病！？”

又是一拳落在佐助的脸上。

“这边的漩涡鸣人也是一样吧！？那些资料我都看了，他跟你相处不过一年不到，却玩儿命似的追了你这个叛忍三年，要不是这边的他点子正运气好，早他妈死了多少次了！！如今他傻兮兮地当着火影，事无巨细地管理着这个村子，把自己当救世主，可是漩涡鸣人能够拯救谁？他连生个儿子都把他当做傻瓜，他根本谁也拯救不了，任何人，任何人都——”

“——所以，你是在跟我撒娇吗？”佐助突然打断他。

鸣人愣住了。面前的佐助脸上还有尚未褪去的红晕，但眼神却充满了不屑和嘲弄。

“任何人都拯救不了？不要把自己的无能强加在别人的身上。说了半天，你不过是像个没断奶的孩子那样，哭着抱怨着别人杀不了你，抱怨着那边世界的我救不了你却又狠不下心。——但是你自己又是怎么想的呢？”

“你已经杀了那么多人，却还在期待着惩罚？事到如今你已经没有任何资格向任何人抱怨了。因为你不过是个贪生怕死的废物罢了，”佐助喘了口气，一口血吐在鸣人的脸上：“想死就自己下地狱去吧，下三滥。”

“——这话我要原封不动地还给你啊，宇智波佐助。”

出乎意料的是，鸣人笑了。

“那个被你杀死的志村团藏，还有那些在五影会谈时被你杀死的侍卫……他们都在地狱里等着你呢。”

他再次吻住佐助，将舌头搅动在一起，又狠狠地咬着他的嘴唇，疯狂地，带着恨意地，直到有鲜血流出。

“那么，身负罪孽，甚至亲手杀了哥哥的你……又是为什么，这样恬不知耻地活下来呢？是因为你不要脸吗？”

“还是因为漩涡鸣人……是你的朋友？你朋友让你活下来，你就活下来了……哈哈，你这家伙，居然是个这——么听朋友话的人吗？”

——什么？

佐助下意识地看向鸣人，手指突然伸出自己的嘴中，他想要去咬，却感到上颚被什么东西抹了一下，整个嘴突然变得无法动弹，只待对方的手指变得黏答答的，才慢慢地被拿出去。

干呕的感觉涌了上来，佐助下意识地吞咽，却被什么东西塞住了嘴。

“啊啊。很好啊。宇智波佐助。你们之间的羁绊真是太棒了。好，我承认了，我很羡慕你们。”

他一把捂紧佐助的后脑。

“但是啊，我这个人羡慕的方式，就是想方设法地毁了它。”

他冷笑三声，声音突然变得沙哑起来：

“宇智波佐助你记住，对自己说谎的人，迟早要受到惩罚。你也是，这边的漩涡鸣人也是。你们两个的关系我没兴趣，但我很想毁了它。拜托了，让我见识一下吧，让我看看你们之间的羁绊，到底有多么扭曲。”


End file.
